grojband_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls
Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls is the second episode of season one of Grojband. It is the second episode overall. This episode was created by Todd Kauffman and Matt Thornton. The episode aired on Cartoon Network on June 10, 2013. This episode is often mistaken for the first episode being that it was the first episode to air on televison. However, the episode Smash Up Terby is actually the first episode because it was the pilot episode and the first episode that was ever made. This episode aired as the first episode on a two episode per block along with the episode Dance of the Dead on it's screen debut. It was written by Todd Kauffman. Synopsis Grojband wants to go to the drive in where a famous star named Cherry Grapestain will be at so they can play their band in front of her and get noticed, but they run into some trouble along the way with Trina not allowing them in because they don't have cherry red tickets. Plot Corey and his band are playing in their garage when they hear noises of screaming girls out there. Corey is confident but just tells whoever it is that's cheering for them that they're beautiful. Kin goes to the door to see them so they can welcome their adoring fans while Kon excitedly claps and hopes that whoever it is behind the garage door is their future selves. When Kin opens the garage door, it turns out to be Kate and Allie, crushing Kon's spirits. Corey, believing that they are screaming for them and how much they love their music which they always do, tries to get them settled into a line for their autographs when he finds out that their cheering isn't for him, but for a new star who they've moved on to known as Cherry Grapestain. Confused, Corey asks who Cherry Grapestain is. Kate and Allie explain who she is and what she does to them, saying that she is a wildly famous pop culture celebrity and they tell him that she will be coming to visit Peaceville to watch the premiere of her new movie which will be debuting at the Drive In Movie Theater. After hearing this, Corey gets motivated to get their band noticed by her so they can become famous along with her. Laney asks Corey how Cherry can be the next big thing if he just now found out that she existed. Corey explains how he thinks that the best part of any movie is the trailer and that he thinks his band should be in Cherry's next movie trailer. Trina is then heard telling them that they'd better not be thinking about sneaking into the Drive In Movie Theater because of the fact that nobody is allowed in the Drive In unless they have a Cherry Red Ticket. She also tells them that she is the one working the door at the theater. Trina has a ticket and she will not let any of them have it. Corey spots that she has an extra ticket and asks if he can have it while he attempts to grab a hold of it but then Trina jerks the ticket away and tells that that she's going to let Nick Mallory have it. She gets into her car to go find Nick when Mina who is in the back of the car, tells her that most guys really love Cherry and think that she's hot. This shocks Trina and puts her into a state of fear and she decides to instead keep the extra ticket with herself. Mina asks if she can have it but Trina tells her that she's not in the episode and Mina sadly leaves the car while Trina drives off, running over Mayor Mellow in the process. Laney believes that they're done and leave no way of finding Cherry now, but then Corey gets in her face which makes her react love struck. Corey tells her that if they want Cherry to notice them, they have to get in her face. Kin tails Cherry by following her bleats deducing that just like any celebrity, she would bleat her every location. Kon asks Kin if the bleat came from their future selves, but is disappointed to find out that it's not. Kin reads that Cherry Grapestain is currently parked at a stoplight in her limousine. Corey rubs Laney's head with his fist, causing her to fall dazed into love with him and he dashes off to go get Cherry. The band arrives at the stoplight where Cherry's limousine is stopped at. Grojband comes out of a manhole and gets in front of her limo to play their music in front of her. However, just when they are about to play, the stoplight light turns green and Cherry drives off, leaving them in debris. Corey has missed his chance to play music for Cherry. Kin gets another bleat from her saying that Cherry is stopping by Belchees to get some fries. Kon, excitedly runs toward Belchees because they have really good fries there and he rushed over to Belchees, carrying the rest of the band on his shoulders. Grojband stuffs themselves inside of the drive though window and when she drove up to them, they tried to play a song but they could not reach or play their instruments right because they were all cooped up in the small cramped window. Kon gives Cherry her order and she drives off again leaving them again, with a missed opportunity to get noticed by Cherry. Fortunately, Kin gets another bleat from her saying that she's at the car wash. They seem pretty unhappy about this for some reason. As Cherry's limo is entering the car wash, Grojband appears on the hood of it where they try again to play but immediately they get sprayed with soap and water, dried by spinning driers, and then waxed. By the time they come out the other end, they are sparking clean, smothered in car wax, and all of their hair is now all mixed up into a bunch of different strange hairstyles. The hood of Cherry's limo suddenly opens up, launching them off the hood of the car, leaving them yet again unnoticed by Cherry after their third ruined opportunity. Later back at the garage, Kon is still enjoying his hairstyle. Laney is unhappy, feeling as through they had lost all hope to play music for Cherry. Corey runs up and tells her not to give up. Corey tells the band that Grojband never quits and if they want to get their band noticed, they need to play a song for Cherry at the Drive in during the previews for her movie. Laney asks him how they could possibly get into the movies without and ticket while Trina's guarding the entrance. Corey tells her about his crazy plan that just might work to get into the theater. Kin and Kon excitably ask his if it involves their future selves and much to their disappointment, Corey denies this. Corey them goes up to Nick and tells him that it would be a good idea for him to go out with Cherry. Nick told him he already had that in mind and that he also had enough tickets for them to go. Corey rejected the offer because he already had a crazy plan that just might work. At the drive in, Trina is seen at the door asking people for their tickets. An old lady drives up and tells her that she doesn't have a ticket. Trina pulls a lever which drops her into a pit of demonic green flames through a trap door. Next, Corey and the band are attempting to sneak into the movie theater dressed as snacks and a delivery man in a snack delivery truck made out of cardboard. Laney is the delivery man despite her being the only girl in the band, dressed up with a fake mustache and even a candy bar costume. Trina is about to pull the lever on them after she hears Laney tell her that they have no ticket, but she convinces her that because she's the delivery man delivering snacks to the snack bar, she technically doesn't need one. Trina looks in the back of the "truck" to see Corey dressed as a soda can, Kin dressed as a hot dog, and Kon dressed as a bag of popcorn. The costumes were terrible but surprisingly enough, Trina to let them in. When they get into the theater, the band huddles up and they plan to set up the stage for themselves, and get lyrics from Trina. The band rigs the stage to shine on them during the previews. Corey then sees Trina headed for Cherry's limo with snacks for her. She is angered because she has to nudge through the paparazzi as she gets to her limo. Trina finally gets to Cherry's limo and delivers the snacks to Cherry but instead of directly seeing her in person, her Car Michael takes them into the car without letting Trina catch even a glimpse of Cherry's face. To make things worse for her, Nick Mallory drives up on his motor scooter and goes into the limo with Cherry meaning Trina lost her chances of dating Nick to a superstar. Corey taunts Trina as he reveals that he made it into the theater. This makes Trina so angry, she gets sent into Diary Mode. After that, she drops her diary and then Corey gets it and makes lyrics. Unfortunately, Trina's diary knocks out the movie projector and the audience starts to leave. Laney starts to panic but then Corey finds the bright side of it which is that if the movie is gone, them Grojband gets the spotlight. He unites the band on stage and they play the song Cherry Cherry which the fans love. Cherry cokes out of the limousine riding on Nick's motorbike. They have officially started dating and the paparazzi showers them in pictures after they have become he the hottest celebrity couple in Pop culture. Corey asks Cherry if she liked the song and she indeed liked it. He then asks if his band can be in her next movie trailer but Cherry rejected it. Corey tries to get her to at least bleat the name of their band but before he can finish, Cherry cuts him off and leaves. Furious at what happened, Trina tries calling Mina to help her with the problem, but Mina reminds her that she's not in the episode according to what she told her earlier. This makes her so mad, she crushes her phone and screams at the top of her lungs and then leaves the theater in a rage. Strangely enough, Corey didn't seem to care about not being able to get his band publicized by Cherry. The Spotlight shines on Corey and he tells the band a moral that he learned from the experience. He said things about fame that would go to your head and that they were better off without it and if they want to make their band popular, they should do it themselves so that they deserve it. After this, Corey closes the garage door and ends the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Trina Riffin Minor Roles *Nick Mallory *Cherry Grapestain *Kate Persky *Allie Day *Mina Beff (Cameo) *Mayor Mellow (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Tuba Tim (Non-Speaking Cameo) Quotes *Corey: Dudes! We need to find Cherry Grapestain at the premiere tonight. The future of the band depends on it. *Laney: You didn't know who she was two seconds ago. How could she be the next big thing? *Corey: Shhh ... Laney, now isn't the time for very good questions. ---- *Trina: Forget it. That extra pass is staying with me. *Mina: Can I have it? *Trina: You're not in this episode. *(Mina dejectedly gets out of the car) *Mina: Aw. ---- *Corey: Hey Nick, you going to Cherry's movie premiere? *Nick: Nick's going to wait for the book. *Corey: But, movies always come out after the book. *Nick: Nick never loses the waiting game. ---- *Trina: Ugh! I'm getting all grody. This is the VIPits! Ugh! Movie it! Super hot snack queen coming through! Hello! *(Trina makes it to Cherry's limo) *Trina: I'm so Cherry's soon to be BFF. *(Cherry takes the snacks without Trina even being able to see her) *Trina: What? I don't even get the chance to meet Cherry? After getting her all those stupid snacks? I even paid for them myself with Mina's cash! For the full transcript, go here. Songs *Cherry Cherry Trivia *It was confirmed that Corey had A.D.D. and this episode may have been referencing it when Corey explained that he didn't like movies because they we're too long and boring. *This episode reveals that Laney has a crush on Corey. *Trina made a fourth wall joke in this episode. When Mina asked her if she could have her ticket, she told her that she was not in the episode. **This joke was continued in the episode when Trina called Mina for help but she told her that she couldn't help her because she wasn't in the episode. *This episode reveals what the inside of Mina's house looks like. It showed her bedroom with a green floor and a bed with a yellow bed sheet. *This episode has the longest title of all the episodes in the series. *This is the first time Kate and Allie developed a fandom for another celebrity over Grojband. The second occasion of this was in the episode "Girl Fest," where they liked Candy Jams better than Grojband. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the popular children's book "Cloudy with a Chance of Meat Balls". *Bleater is an obvious parody on Twitter. *Belchees is a parody in McDonalds. *Laney's hair after being waxed looks like the maple leaf on Canada's flag. *Grojband was carrying a cardboard van while moving it by walking. This is similar to how in The Flintstones, whenever people drive cars, they carry the cars with them and use their feet to move. Episode Connections *Tuba Tim was seen playing a more major role in the episode "Inn Err Face." *This same movie theater from this episode was seen again in the episode "Soulin' Down the Road." Trina was also shown to still be working as the cashier for the movie theater. *The soda costume that Corey wore in this episode was seen again being worn by Mayor Mellow in the episode "Pop Goes the Bubble." *Corey "sees red" again in the episode "Girl Fest." Errors *When Kate and Allie were showing Corey the poster of Cherry, the hair on the back of his hair was missing. *When Corey first started talking to Kate and Allie, they were all inside of the garage and Corey was in front of the stage. After they cut from the welcome parade and came back, they were all just outside of the garage door. Kin, Kon, and Laney were also there and they were on the couch which was just outside too for some reason. *It is likely that the couch was moved outside intentionally as when the screen cut to Trina in the garage, the place where the couch usually is was empty. However, after Trina drove off, the couch was seen back in it's original place again where Laney was sitting on it. *When Grojband was getting ready to preform for Cherry at the car wash, Kon's drums were missing. *There's one sentence which Nick Mallory doesn't speak in the third person. When Corey approaches Nick about Cherry he says: "A hottie in a limo threw them at me." *After Trina went into diary mode, she landed on the limo and continued to lie down there. At the end of the song, the screen cut to a view of the entire drive in where Trina was no longer seen on the limo, seconds later, after the reveal of Kin and Kon's future selves, she was seen, still laying down in the limo. Production Notes *This episode was originally going to be called "Cloudy with a Chance." *This episode is often mistaken for the first episode because it was the first episode to air on TV. However, "Smash Up Terby" is actually the first episode because it was the pilot and Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton sold the show with it. *This episode first aired on a two episode per block along with "Dance of the Dead." Category:Episodes